Tokyo Drift: The Flower of Carnage
by moonbeam9992
Summary: The Tokyo yakuza's new heir: 8 year old Keiichi Ishii, O-Ren's niece/adopted daughter. Not all the bosses are happy,out of fear they remain complacent. Years later D.K. begins a war of greed and anger that leaves Keiichi and her family in danger. HanXOC


**A.N.** Hey guys I'm starting a new story. This will be a Kill Bill and Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift crossover, however it will mainly focus on Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in many, MANY reviews lol. Thanks guys, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer** I don't own anything affiliated with Kill Bill and/or Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift. I own my OCs and I own the plot.

The little eight year old Asian girl clutched a stuffed panda bear to her chest as she walked unaccompanied through Tokyo Central Airport. She ignored the stares and continued on her set path. She knew what she was there for and exactly where she was to go.

She exited the terminal area and walked to where a throng of people were standing, waiting for the landing passengers. She saw a young woman with a small frame, covered by a long grey dress. Her long black hair was contained within a holder on the top of her hair. She smiled as the little girl approached her and bowed.

"Keiichi-chan! How nice to see you! Your kaa-san would be proud of you!" though the woman was French she spoke Japanese fluently.

"Hai, Sofie-san. Will I get to see Ba-sama today?" Keiichi looked up. Even upon the occasional visits her mother would pay to Tokyo, she never got to see her aunt much. She hoped that because of the change in circumstances, this would come to change.

"Of course, Keii-chan, she wants to see that you made it okay," Sofie took Keiichi's hand and led them out of the airport. At the front of the entrance doors there was a long black limo with a man standing beside the passenger door waiting to open it for the two ladies. Keiichi recognized this man only as Mo-san, one of her Ba-sama's friends.

She bowed to the man before climbing into the limo after Sofie. She noticed that the seats were cold on the portion of her tan legs that stuck out from her sage green dress. She didn't talk to Sofie, and instead found reprieve in looking out the window at the many buildings that had formed into a multicolored blur. When she glanced over, Sofie could see that Keiichi didn't want to talk so she didn't press the child.

They went through a tunnel and entered into a parking garage. The car winded around until it reached the top level. The car parked in an isolated spot. Mo-san got out of the car and opened it for Sofie-san, who in turn, helped Keiichi out of the car and took her hand once more. The parking garage belonged to a tall skyscraper in the middle of the downtown area. Keiichi had been to this building before. The top two floors were where her aunt ate, slept, and conducted her business. Keiichi didn't know exactly what that business was, but she knew that it wasn't a normal occupation.

The three of them walked into the elevator and pressed the ground floor. When the elevator opened they had to walk down a hallway to a room, which housed another elevator. This time Sofie used a special key card to open the elevator doors. Once inside, she hit the button marked "P" representing the penthouse. This was the first time Keiichi realized that you could only get to the top floor through this elevator and you needed a key to do it. She would come to realize how strategic and careful her aunt was.

The elevator doors opened revealing a lavish apartment. Beautiful wooden furniture and expensive looking décor lined the walls. Mo excused himself and left while Sofie ushered Keiichi through the apartment. After turning down a hallway and reaching the end they took a right and in a little nook was a door. Sofie opened it and declared this Keiichi's new room. Keiichi looked around to find her stuff was already in place.

"Sofie-san, when do I get to see Ba-sama?" Keiichi asked as she laid the stuffed panda down on the bed.

"Right now Keii-chan, come on!" Sofie laughed and tugged on a strand of Keiichi's hair.

They walked back down the hallway to the entry way and out the door. They followed a maze of hallways until they came to a large set of black wooden doors. Sofie pushed open the doors to reveal a long black wooden table with several chairs pushed up to it in a board-room type setting. Her aunt was seated at the head of the table across the room talking to Mo-san, who was standing beside the chair.

"Ba-sama!" Keiichi ran to the chair that Oren was sitting in and practically jumped in the woman's lap.

"Keiichi-chan! My how much you've grown!" Oren, in a rare display of affection, smiled and hugged the child tight to her.

"Hai Ba-sama!" Keiichi nuzzled Oren's neck.

That night Oren, Sofie, and Keiichi went to The House of Blue Leaves, one of the three's favorite restaurants. They were flanked by the Crazy 88, which Keiichi, whom was just happy to be with her aunt, was unaware of. That night over sushi they talked about Keiichi, her schooling, and how tragic her mother's untimely death was. Then the conversation turned to her current situation and why she had been brought to Tokyo.

"Chi-chan," a nickname only reserved for Oren to use," As you know we are the only two remaining members of our family."

"Hai Ba-sama," Keiichi nodded, swallowing a mouthful of eel.

"Therefore, it would only be appropriate and one of my most dearest wishes if you would let me adopt you as mine. I will raise you, care for you, and when you grow up you will have financial security and safety by inheriting all that is mine," Oren smiled down at her young heir.

"Hai, hai!" Keiichi smothered her aunt with a hug.

The rest of the dinner was eaten with a thick sense of happiness hovering throughout the private room. When they had finished they got back into the limo and headed back to the high rise. Oren and Keiichi went into the latter's room to watch a movie till Keiichi fell asleep. Meanwhile, Sofie was busy chatting on her flip phone informing the other bosses of the new eight year old addition to Tokyo's underground world.

Owari

**A.N.** Well I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. I apologize for any OOCness. I have a lot of ideas about this story and I hope I can turn out chapters relatively quickly. Please read and review! :)


End file.
